Second chance
by Alexander Mccarty
Summary: Porque todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad... - Tercera parte de Never heal y Autumn Leaves.


"_Esos eran los queridos huesos que habían crecido en mi ausencia, las conexiones a veces tenues y a veces hechas con grandes sacrificios, pero a menudo magníficas que habían nacido después de mi desaparición y empecé a ver las cosas de una manera que permitía abrazar al mundo sin estar en él." _

—The Lovely Bones por Alice Sebold.

.

**Música: **Ghosts that we knew – Mumford & Sons.

**Beta FFAD: **Day Aguilar

.

.

.

Second Chance

—¿Crees que tenga frío? —Su suave voz inunda el solitario lugar y alzo la mirada desde donde me encuentro. Niego despacio y la invito a sentarse junto a mí, a los pies del hermoso y a la vez triste terreno. Se acerca con ánimos hasta esconderse debajo de mi brazo.

—¿Crees que lo tenga? —cuestiono en respuesta.

—Hace frío aquí y, bueno, mamá dice que debemos abrigarnos porque nos podemos resfriar. ¿Ella puede resfriarse? —Sus ojos, iguales a los míos, me miran fijamente mientras yo niego otra vez y toco con mi índice la punta de su pequeña nariz.

—Te contaré algo —La acomodo de tal forma que parte de mi chaquetón queda separándonos a ambos del suelo. Doy un fuerte suspiro antes de comenzar—. Ella no siente frío porque su cuerpo es lo único que está aquí abajo. —Palmeo suavemente la nieve y mi pequeña exclama, sorprendida.

—¿Podemos hacer eso? —Alza la mirada hasta juntarse con la mía y yo asiento, riendo. Siempre he amado su curiosidad.

—Cuando tú quieres mucho a alguien la recuerdas, ¿cierto? —Esta vez es ella quien asiente y juega con el final de su vestido, creo que está muy frío para que ande así. La arropo aún más bajo mi chaquetón—. Entonces ella siempre se ha encontrado con nosotros.

—¿Nosotros? —Diferencio un leve tono de temor y quiero pensar que Emmett no la ha estado asustando con fantasmas.

—Claro… Cuando nosotros recordamos a quienes queremos, ellos siempre se encuentran con nosotros —Frunce el ceño y suspiro, intentando ser claro—. Ella siempre ha estado _aquí_. —Me toco el pecho en la zona del corazón.

—Oh. —Exclama, formando un pequeño círculo con su boca y alzando las cejas. Quiero reír por lo adorable que se ve.

—Y aquí no tienen frío… —Termino susurrando, intentando convencerme a mí mismo, sin embargo sé que ya no debo repetirlo, porque lo siento, siempre lo he sentido.

—¿Entonces no necesita mantas como nosotros? —Niego sonriente y ella se recarga más en mí, haciendo que aplique un poco más de fuerza para formar un abrazo cariñoso.

—No pequeña, ella no necesita mantas para el frío.

—Porque se mantiene en constante calor. —Termina por mí. Siento que se acumulan las lágrimas en mis ojos, pero no las dejo salir.

—Porque se mantiene en constante calor.

—Entonces… —Se separa y se levanta como cada vez que quiere decir algo inteligente ante sus padres— ¿Siempre la recordarás para que no tenga frío, papá? —Su inocencia crea un nudo en mi garganta y asiento con ganas.

—Nunca la olvidaría cariño, nunca.

Permanecemos allí un tiempo más, quizá una hora, en la que mi pequeña pregunta cosas curiosas y yo sólo respondo, queriendo decirle a Bella:

"_¡Hey! Aquí estoy. Luego de caerme mil veces, hermosa, he logrado volver a levantarme." _

Pero, como cada vez que vengo, la realidad me azota y sólo puedo pensar en ella como si todo hubiese ocurrido ayer.

—¿Vamos? —Me levanto y mi chica se acerca para tomar la mano que le tiendo. Su pequeña mano es cálida y me aferro a ella, como cada vez que la toma, queriendo demostrarle que mi vida se aferra a la suya.

_De ella dependo. _

Sonriente, comienzo a caminar, pero ella se queda parada sin seguir mi paso, haciendo que me detenga.

—Adiós Bella, espero que no sientas frío, aunque papá dice que no lo tienes. —Sé que sus palabras son sinceras y cierro los ojos para acariciar su voz, queriendo creer cada una de ellas—. Feliz navidad.

—Feliz navidad…

_Adiós hermosa, nos vemos el próximo mes. _

Miro el pedazo de mármol que contiene su nombre y sonrío de forma inconsciente, sé que volveré, porque nunca pienso dejarla.

El amor incondicional es el que nos marca. Suframos caídas, separaciones o simplemente un desliz, éste nos hará regresar a nuestro camino en algún momento.

Y mi camino es con ella en mi vida. Junto a ella o quizá no, pero siempre con ella como un dulce recuerdo de mi pasado.

Camino de la mano de mi hija, quien no tiene problemas en contarme lo que desea que Santa le traiga, conmigo contestándole cuidadosamente para no delatar el montón de muñecas que la esperan bajo las escaleras por el momento.

Llegamos al final del silencioso lugar y asiento al conserje, quien me ve cada mes y pregunta por mi familia. Esta vez le indico a la pequeña niña de seis años que me acompaña y él sonríe, saludándola con la mano, a lo que mi hija se despide cortésmente, como le hemos enseñado con su madre.

.

.

.

—¿Crees que a mamá le guste? —pregunta, aferrándose a mi mano mientras caminamos por el pasillo del supermercado e indicando el montón de galletas y Nutella que llevamos.

—La última vez fue lo único que quiso comer, por eso, papá se preocupa de comprar municiones.

—¿Municiones cómo en las guerras? —Me mira perspicaz y yo le sonrío.

—Con tu madre en ese estado… Hay que prepararse para cualquier batalla. —Ríe conmigo y se detiene cuando pasamos por el pasillo de los libros.

—¿Puedo llevar uno? —cuestiona y yo no puedo negarme.

Giro el carro y me adentro al pasillo. Ella se separa de mi mano y corre feliz a la zona de niños.

—¿Alguno que te guste? —pregunto a sus espaldas cuando la veo indecisa por cuál comprar. Ella asiente.

—¿Puedo llevarme dos? —Se gira luego de unos minutos y me encojo de hombros.

—¿Podemos esconderlos de mamá? Primero lees uno y luego el otro, yo los tendré en mi oficina —Sé que su cabeza maquina un juego, lo hemos hecho antes—. Será nuestro pequeño secreto.

—Nuestro pequeño secreto —dice mientras toma ambos.

.

.

.

—¿Crees que Santa aún le traiga regalos a Lisle? —Alzo una ceja, quitando la mirada de la carretera y observándola por el retrovisor. Está sentada en su silla de auto, con sus pequeñas piernas cruzadas, mientras me ve por el espejo, uniendo nuestras miradas.

—¿Por qué no debería de traerle? —Me quiero reír, a mi padre le gustará bastante esto…

—Porque Santa sólo le trae regalos a los niños como yo, no a los adultos. —Esta vez mantengo la vista en la carretera, aunque sé que se alza de hombros.

—Los adultos también tenemos regalos —Disminuyo la velocidad para entrar al camino que nos llevará hasta la casa de mis padres—. Si no, ¿cómo tendríamos regalos mamá y yo?

No recibo respuesta y la veo por el espejo retrovisor, está observando por la ventana, su mirada se encuentra perdida en el montón de faroles que iluminan el lugar. Sé que está pensativa.

Sonrío mientras sigo manejando y quiero reír cuando la veo a mi lado, sentada, mirándome y sonriente.

"_Lo has hecho bien cariño… Te amo." _

Su voz me anima a seguir y puedo tenerla grabada en mi mente durante un largo tiempo, incluso cuando vuelvo a girar mi cabeza y ya no está.

_También te amo, Bella. Siempre te amaré. _

.

.

.

—¿Puedes alzarme para tocar el timbre, papá? —pregunta mi pequeña y lo hago aún con un montón de bolsas en la otra mano. Ella ríe y la sigo, inundado por el ambiente navideño.

—Creo que una señorita creció demasiado rápido, como para tocar el timbre —La voz de mi padre hace que mi hija se esconda detrás de mí y tape su boca mientras ríe—. Oh, Edward, eres tú. Creía que andabas con Livi. —Rio cuando mi padre comienza a mirar hacia todos lados mientras hija se ríe detrás de mí.

—A lo que hemos llegado Carlisle… Ahora, si pudieras. —Le señalo las bolsas y mi papá, riendo, se acerca a ayudarme.

Cuando comenzamos a caminar Olivia salta con la intención de asustarlo.

—Y yo que pensé que no querías venir para abrir los regalos de navidad mañana… Ya me creía que andabas con Seth. —Nombra al hijo de Jacob, el mejor amigo de ella y quien, al igual que yo, con mucho esfuerzo, había salido adelante, teniendo un chico dos años mayor que Olivia.

—¡Seth está con sus abuelos y el tío Jacob en el otro continente Lisle! —Le recuerda mi pequeña mientras ayuda a llevar la bolsa que le había entregado, la menos pesada. Cruzamos la puerta de la casa mis padres.

—Lo sé cariño, ya me había asustado de que te fueras con él. —Mi padre se larga a reír ya que Olivia y Seth son inseparables.

—Papi me dijo que no podíamos ir, pero Seth ha dicho que me traerá una flor de La Toscana, dijo que allá crecían un montón de flores. —Abre sus ojos, iguales a los míos, como si lo que cuenta fuera la primera maravilla.

—En invierno no crecen cariño, el frío las cubre con su manto de nieve. —Explico por milésima vez. Ella agacha sus hombros.

—Mamá dice que es bonito soñar. —Me largo a reír por sus ocurrencias.

Siento una mirada sobre nosotros, mi padre ya ha entrado a la cocina y, cuando alzo mi visión, me encuentro con mi mujer apoyada en el marco de ésta.

—Hola. —Le doy un beso, aún con las manos llenas de bolsas. Ella ríe cuando no puedo acercarme lo suficiente, ya que el pequeño nos lo hace difícil.

Termino besando su frente y me adentro en la cocina para dejar las bolsas sobre la mesa en la que mi madre está encantada, enseñándole a mi hija cómo debe hacerse el glaseado de chocolate para el postre. Claro que Olivia sólo busca meter su mano y sacar un poco con los dedos.

—¿Vamos? —Le pregunto a mi hermosa chica de cabello oscuro cuando regreso. Ella asiente, tomando la mano que le ofrezco. Sé que mis padres se harán cargo de Olivia por un tiempo, así que no lo dudo y saco el chaquetón de invierno de mi esposa y la abrigo en este, luego cojo la bufanda, los guantes y el gorro y hago lo mismo que con la chaqueta, a lo que ella ríe. Ahora está lista para ir a batallar en la nieve.

Yo, aún con el chaquetón, no me preocupo por nada más que ayudarla a salir mientras agarro las llaves detrás de la puerta, para cuando regresemos. Una vez afuera, me espera hasta que la cierro y tomo su mano cuando me desocupo.

Caminamos por el sendero iluminado que guía hacia la casa de mis padres, adentrándonos en el bosque nevado, sin alejarnos de las luces.

—¿Qué tal ha ido? —pregunta con su suave voz, luego de unos minutos en los que sólo nos manteníamos en silencio.

—Bien… Olivia ha elegido las flores y luego me pidió ayuda para ponerlas —Me encojo de hombros, es la rutina que acostumbramos a llevar todas las veces que voy con mi pequeña—. Me preguntó si Bella podría tener frío —cuento, enternecido por las ocurrencias de mi hija hace un rato.

—¿Y qué le has respondido? —Nos detenemos y me pongo detrás de ella para abrazarla, nuestras manos se juntan en su abultado vientre. Sonrío, ansioso por la llegada de mi segundo hijo.

Juntos miramos el hermoso paisaje nevado, iluminado por los pequeños faroles que guían indicando el camino.

—Que ella se mantiene caliente en mi corazón…

Sé que no le molesta, es más, Zoe es mi pilar incondicional, por el cual salí adelante y quien me animó lo suficiente para poder llegar hasta lo que soy ahora. Sin embargo, también sé que le duele verme sufrir por cierta chica de ojos castaños.

Se voltea y con sus manos enguantadas toma mi rostro. Cierro los ojos, sintiendo el calor de sus manos traspasar la tela y, cuando los abro, ella está sonriéndome enternecida.

—Bella siempre será parte de nosotros cariño, aunque no la haya conocido, la siento tan cercana como no imaginas. —Su cálido aliento se condensa al salir de su boca, mezclándose con el frío fuera de ésta.

—Te amo. —Nunca he querido herirla, jamás lo haría, al menos no de forma consciente.

—Y lo sé, tanto como sé que amas a Olivia y a Noah —Zoe toma un respiro y yo apoyo mi frente en la de ella, conectando nuestras miradas. Veo sus hermosos ojos azules—, pero también sé que ella es la parte importante en tu camino y que muchas veces cuesta sanar heridas tan profundas. —Se separa para mirarme mejor, sin embargo aún estamos abrazados.

» No reprocharé nada Edward, porque así es como te amo. Sé que Bella forma parte de nuestra historia y muchas veces siento que me gusta recordarla como algo hermoso en el camino de la vida. Aunque nunca la haya conocido más que por fotografías, ella te hizo feliz cuando yo no estuve y, a pesar de que también te haya hecho caer, me siento orgullosa de ti por cómo has podido levantarte, cariño.

—No lo hubiese hecho sin ti. —Aferro mi abrazo y ella apoya su cabeza en mi pecho, aún con la dificultad de su abultado vientre entre nosotros.

—No me des todo el mérito cariño, porque gran parte del trabajo lo has hecho tú solo.

—Me has dado una razón para seguir viviendo.

—Y me siento complacida de haber ayudado, porque te amo tanto que a veces duele.

—No quiero dañarte, no quiero perderte. —Me aterra que ocurra.

—No temas, ya tu dolor se ha transformado en cariño. Ella es la hermosa flor que pudiste cuidar en su período de vida y es quien, de una forma u otra, te trajo hasta mí… Mantén el recuerdo, porque no queremos perderlo. Le agradezco haberte traído a mi lado.

—¿Cómo sabes que fue ella? —Frunzo el ceño y ella ríe, aún con su cabeza apoyada en mi pecho.

—Porque siempre quiso lo mejor para ti.

.

.

.

.

—¡Papá! Mira, ahora puedo hacer chocolate. —Olivia se acerca a nosotros, sonriente. Detrás de ella se encuentra Emmett, quien llegó junto a Rosalie y su pequeño hijo: Zachary, mientras con Zoe andábamos de paseo.

Nos largamos a reír al ver las comisuras de sus labios con el glaseado.

—Glaseado cielo. —Le corrige mi madre. La veo radiante, al fin puede enseñarle a alguien sus dotes culinarios, ya que Zoe y Rosalie sabían la mayoría de sus recetas cuando la conocieron.

—Eso… Glaseado. —Se ríe y me acerca una cuchara con el chocolate, espera a que me saque el chaquetón y lo cuelgue en el perchero cerca de la puerta, al igual que su madre, para entregármelo. Escucho a Emmett protestar que su pequeño hijo también debería tener la edad para poder hacer eso, pero sólo tiene un año y apenas sabe pedir su biberón.

Mi madre niega y le entrega una cuchara con chocolate, lo que lo deja en silencio, ganándose la risa de todos.

—Papá. —El pequeño Zach le indica con la mano la cuchara y mi hermano se ve con la necesidad de consentirlo, entregándole el cubierto con chocolate, haciendo que Rosalie lo reproche porque se ensuciará antes de cenar.

—Da igual, se dormirá para cuando estemos cenando, hermosa. —Mi madre niega una vez más con la cabeza. Sé que piensa que mi hermano no tiene remedio. Pobre de mi cuñada cuando su hijo crezca, no sólo cuidará las maldades de uno, sino que además deberá mantenerse alerta por las que mi hermano pueda cooperar.

Me dirijo hacia el sillón desocupado y me siento, esperando que mi esposa me siga y recibiendo a mi hija en mi regazo, quién apoya su cabeza en mi pecho, tal como hace siempre que quiere un abrazo por horas.

—Papi… ¿Santa también traerá regalos para Noah? —Su voz inocente llega a mis oídos y yo aferro un poco más el abrazo, amo la calidez y vitalidad que desprende.

—Podremos comprobarlo mañana por la mañana. —Le susurro y sé que le he dado mi respuesta, su risa suena baja y la acompaño.

—¿Por qué ríen? —Mi mujer se sienta a nuestro lado y arregla el vestido de nuestra hija para que no se suba.

—Nada.

La respuesta de Olivia hace que me mire con los ojos entrecerrados. Me largo a reír y le beso la frente.

—Te amo. —Murmuro bajito, cerca de su oreja.

—Te amo.

.

.

.

Me acerco a mi padre, quien se encuentra de espaldas a la sala, mirando la hermosa noche nevada de navidad, con una copa a la mitad de vino tinto.

—Gracias. —Le digo cuando llego a su lado. Sólo gira su mirada hasta llegar a mí.

—¿Por qué las das?

—Por todo lo que has hecho. —Indico con mi mirada hacia atrás y él sonríe.

—No debes darlas, hijo. Todo lo que ha ocurrido luego de aquel trágico día, lo has logrado con perseverancia y amor. Nuestro apoyo no es más que una pizca de ayuda para llegar al resultado.

—El apoyo vale más que mil batallas ganadas papá… —Tomo de mi copa, esta noche nos quedaremos todos en casa de mis padres, como todas las navidades.

—La más importante la has ganado tú. —Apoya su mano en mi hombro y, sonriente, se devuelve a la sala para jugar con mi hija, quien aún se mantiene despierta, armando un rompecabezas en la mesa de centro mientras Rosalie, Zoe y mi madre conversan sentadas en el sofá, mirándola. Mi hermano está por dejar a Zach en su cuna.

Me giro de regreso hacia el ventanal para observar que los faroles, los cuales nunca se apagan. Iluminan el camino a casa, tal como las personas que están conmigo iluminaron el mío.

Pienso en Bella y en las miles de caídas que tuve a lo largo del tiempo, para llegar a estar hoy junto a quienes amo. Miro con una sonrisa la luna, la cual silenciosa me observa, y muevo mi copa ligeramente, con el recuerdo y la calidez de aquella castaña inundando aquella parte escrita a fuego en mi alma por completo.

**Nota Autor: **

A todos nos cuesta cerrar capítulos, pero de una forma u otra conseguimos que la liberación y orgullo por lo que logramos nos quede grabado por un tiempo…

Espero que les guste y ver algunos comentarios.

Saludos,

Al.


End file.
